


Day #21: Quilt

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [21]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Presents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Mara surprises Nick and Kelly with an engagement gift.





	Day #21: Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> Linked to Day #22.

"What is it?" Kelly asked eagerly.

He and Nick were crowded around the very large box that Kelly had picked up from the post office when he went to get his regular mail. Living in the middle of nowhere had its benefits, but he did miss not having his post delivered.

"Did you order something?" Nick replied.

"No," Kelly said, looking at the box sceptically. It wasn't ticking, which was at least a start, though with the luck they occasionally tended to have that was probably the bare minimum of a good thing.

"Back up." Nick said, and when Kelly didn't move he shoved him, careful not to shove Nick into the potential death trap.

"Fuck off, Nicko. If you're opening this, I'm standing right here."

"And who's going to patch me up if this goes bad?"

Kelly sighed, but backed away, praying Nick wasn't about to become a piñata.

Nick looked at the box carefully from all angles, and when he was satisfied; he got his knife and ever so carefully cut the tape on the package. When nothing happened, he carried on cutting tape until finally he gingerly lifted the flaps of the box.

When Nick let out a sigh and his shoulders sagged, Kelly rushed forward to see what was in the box. He blanched at what he thought may have been another horrific jumper; until he realised what he was seeing was far too big to be such.

Nick seemed similarly stumped until he reached into the box and pulled out a clearly lovingly crocheted blanket, made with turquoises and greens of all hues, interwoven into a beautiful pattern with Celtic crosses and dreamcatchers. In the centre, in black lettering, were their initials, intertwined with a heart in between them. It was beautiful.

The men were both speechless as they ran their hands across the woven fabric.

"What?" Nick said with something like awe tinging his voice.

Kelly managed to pull his gaze away from the quilt long enough to look into the box and find a piece of yellow paper, with precise yet flowing hand writing.

_Ty told me that you two got engaged._

_We are so happy for the both of you. Nick you were always like an extra son to us and we couldn't be happier that we're now getting a fifth son too. We're going to need a bigger house at this rate…or at least a longer Christmas letter. Kelly, welcome to the family._

_We wish you every happiness in your lives together._

_And Nicholas if we don't get an invite to the wedding you'll be getting single helpings next time you're here._

_Love_

_Mara (and Earl and Chester, but they didn't lift a damn finger to help with this) Grady_

Kelly couldn't hold back the sob as he read the note out loud to Nick. Being called a son was more than he ever could have hoped for. It wasn't quite the same as when Paddy called him 'son'. It sounded more like a moniker from him than an actual sentiment. He knew that Mara Grady didn't call someone her son lightly and it made his chest hurt to think about having a home there.

Nick was looking similarly affected, his eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

They pulled the quilt out of the box fully, noticing that it was at least wide enough to fit on a double bed, with some to spare. They could both sit under it with no trouble at all. Mara had even thought about that. It must have taken ages to make.

"It's _perfect_." Kelly finally said, pulling it over to the sofa.

Nick followed, grinning. He'd known that Mara would be happy for him, known that she would welcome Kelly too, but having this real and tangible reminder that Kelly now had a home, with parents who loved him was more than he ever could have hoped for.

Kelly's smile was infectious as he settled into the chair, pulling the quilt up over his body and resting it under his chin like a child tucking themselves into bed.

Nick copied his movements before turning his head and giving Kelly an almost chaste kiss.

Bless Mara Grady. She was a wonderful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
